Amy Brenneman
| husband= Brad Silberling | family= Matt Brenneman (Brother) Andrew Brenneman (Brother) Charlotte Tucker (Daughter) Bodhi Russell (Son) | twitter=@TheAmyBrenneman | first appearance= Consummation | portrays= Marie de Guise}} Amy Brenneman (born 22 June 1964) is an American actress. She portrays Marie de Guise on Reign. Life & Career Amy's mother was Jewish and her father, who was of English, Irish, and Swiss descent. In 1995, Brenneman married director Brad Silberling in the garden at her parents' home. They have two children: Charlotte Tucker was born onMarch 20, 2001, and Bodhi Russell born on June 8, 2005. Brenneman is heavily involved in her children’s school, CHIME, because she favors its unique approach to education by blending together typical kids, like Bodhi, and kids with disabilities, like Charlotte, who has cognitive special needs. Amy attends an Episcopal church. Brenneman, who is very actively pro-choice, signed the "We Had Abortions" petition which appears in the October 2006 issue of Ms. Magazine. The petition contains signatures of over 5,000 women declaring that they had an abortion and were "unashamed of the choice they made." In the February 28, 2007, all-star benefit reading of "The Gift of Peace" at UCLA's Freud Playhouse, she portrays an entrepreneur, alongside actors Ed Asner, Barbara Bain, George Coe, Wendie Malick, and James Pickens, Jr.. The play was an open appeal and fundraiser for passage of U.S. House Resolution 808, which sought to establish a Cabinet-level "Department of Peace" in the U.S. government, funded by a two percent diversion of The Pentagon's annual budget. In July 2008, Brenneman was nominated as a candidate on the Unite for Strength slate for a place on the national governing board of the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) in elections scheduled for 18 September 2008. The bid was successful. Brenneman is also a strong supporter of more restrictive gun laws, and in 2009 she hosted the Target for a Safe America gala at the Riviera Country Club in Los Angeles for the Brady Center to Prevent Gun Violence, a gun control group that favors restrictive gun laws and supports gun bans. Trivia * Anastasia Phillips, Giacomo Gianniotti and Amy Brenneman all appeared in Grey's Anatomy * Megan Follows and Amy Brenneman were both on Murder, She Wrote. * Graduated from Harvard University in 1986, majoring in comparative religion. * Spoke at the March for Women's Lives rally in Washington, DC. * Her parents were the first married couple at Harvard Law School, where they were both enrolled. * Born to Russell L. Brenneman, an environmental lawyer, and his wife Frederica S. Brenneman, the first female Senior Judge on the Superior Court of the State of Connecticut. * One of the founding members of the Cornerstone Theater Company, Inc. in Los Angeles together with her husband Brad Silberling. * Married for 20 years to Reign's executive producer, Brad Silberling. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot - Mentioned Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air - Mentioned Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country - Mentioned Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord- Mentioned No Exit - Mentioned Toy Soldiers - Mentioned Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge - Mentioned Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Filmography Category:Actor Category:Actress Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:American